Sleep Over and Over
by serina-phantom
Summary: Malik is sad because Marik went to Egypt for two months. Can his fellow hikaris and yamis cheer him up while Marik is gone? And will their plan to cheer him up even work out? Funny! YxY BxR MxM Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping Please enjoy!


**Title**: Sleep Over and Over

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: MarikXMalik, BakuraXRyou, and YamiXYugi

**Summary**: Malik is depressed because Marik had to go to Egypt for two months with Ishizu and Rishid. He hasn't smiled once at anything, and is always spacing out and staring at the sky for some strange reason. The other yamis and hikaris can't stand to see their friend in such a state. But that's until Ryou gets the idea to pay Malik a surprise visit! But when an 'incident' with the sprinkler occurs, the gang is trapped inside Malik's house and they have to spend the night! Will their plan to cheer him up work?

Me: Here we go! For once, a Bronzeshipping fan fiction by us! Sort of, really only at the beginning and the end! But it's still a fun story to read, just as it was fun to type!

Lucy: Poor Malik won't know what hit him after this!

Me: Please read and review, telling us what you liked best from this chapter! It was fun to write this and it is very funny!

Lucy: Please read and enjoy it!

**_Chapter One: Sleep Over and Over_**

"No! I refuse to let this happen!"

"Please, Hikari. Please calm down... Please?"

"No! No, I refuse! I can't let you do this! I won't let you do it!"

Malik shook his head quickly, not wanting his yami to go. You see, there was a problem in the Tomb where the Ishtars had lived for most of their lives, and Isis and Rishid had called Marik to come down to Egypt to help them. Sadly, he would be gone for two months.

And Malik wouldn't hear of it.

"No! No, Marik! You can't just go and leave me like this!" Malik sobbed, miserable that his yami had to leave. Ryou and Bakura were standing behind their friend, watching the scene go on with sorrow in their eyes. They were both feeling sympathy for their friends.

Ryou bit his lower lip and lowered his head sadly, knowing that Malik would be miserable without Marik by his side. Bakura placed an arm around Ryou's shoulders just as Yami and Yugi walked up, also feeling sympathetic for their egyptian friend. Yami strode up to Bakura and Ryou.

"Anything happen?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"They're still arguing about him leaving," he said. Yami nodded and looked over at Malik and Marik. Malik was sobbing uncontrollably and Marik was hugging him gently, trying to calm his hikari down so that he could leave without feeling much regret.

"Please, Hikari. Please calm down. I'll be back in two months, so please don't worry, okay?" Marik asked gently. Malik sobbed harder.

"No! That's forever! I can't survive that long without you! I will not let you go! Never!!" he cried loudly. Marik hugged Malik tightly before looking over at Yugi and Ryou with a sorrow-filled look on his face. Ryou felt his breath hitch, and he then nodded before looking over at Yugi. Yugi gasped and then nodded slowly and sadly.

With a swift movement, both Ryou and Yugi were holding Malik back by his arms, refusing to allow the hikari to move. Malik screamed and flailed around, trying to break free. He wasn't angry with his two friends for holding him back. Secretly, he thanked them. He knew Marik had to go, but he didn't want him to. His body didn't want him to.

"No! Noo!! Let me go! Please let me go!!" Malik hollered loudly as tears streamed down his cheeks. Ryou and Yugi glanced away sadly, not wanting to see their friend in such a state as the other two yamis helped place Marik's stuff into the car that would take him to the airport in Domino that would bring him to Egypt.

Marik cast a glance back at Malik sadly and then closed his eyes before walking up to the struggling hikari. "I love you, Malik. I'll be home in two months, okay?" he said before kissing Malik quickly on the lips and then turning away. Malik cried harder as the yami climbed into the car, saying good bye to everyone.

Then the car sped off with Malik giving one final scream for Marik to come back.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_One Month Later at School..._

Malik hadn't smiled since.

He hadn't smiled for a whole _month_ since Marik had left for Egypt. Not even once! He just sat with a blank, depressed look on his face. It pained his friends to see the egyptian hikari in such a state, but they had no choice.

Malik wouldn't be happy until Marik was back by his side. Ryou sighed and looked at his desk, his mind set deep in thought. There had to be some way to cheer his friend up. There just had to be some way to make Malik happy again while Marik was gone!

Suddenly, Ryou's lips curled into a smile as an idea struck him. The plan formed in his mind, and he felt like it would actually work. A small laugh escaped his throat, and the silverette tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. Suddenly, he felt the mind link open up.

/I can sense you smiling, Yandonushi. What are you planning?/ Bakura called through the mind link, since it was easy to talk to his hikari without getting caught by the teacher. It was also easy because Bakura sat in the front of the room while Ryou was in the back. Ryou giggled silently through the link.

/I know exactly how we can make Malik smile again!/ Ryou smirked through the link. He felt a curiousity well up inside the silverette yami and then he heard Bakura laugh in a strange mischievous tone before casting a small glance back at his light.

/So, what's your plan, Hikari?/ he asked in a curious tone. Ryou smirked and then opened up the link to Yugi and Yami, sending a four way link. The gang talked before glancing back at Malik, who was still upset, and not aware of the link. Ryou smirked again.

/Okay, here's the plan.../

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_After School Around 6 o' Clock..._

"Okay, so everyone clear on the plan?" Ryou asked as he and the rest of the gang strode down the street. Yugi walked right next to Ryou and nodded with a smile, saying that he understood the plan. Ryou glanced back at Bakura and Yami, who were glaring at each other.

"Ahem! Do you two remember the plan!?" Ryou hollered to the two. The two yamis jumped at Ryou's angry tone and nodded quickly, not wanting to provoke the angry silverette. Ryou sighed and then stopped as he appeared in front of the gate that rested outside of Malik's house.

"Okay, here we go. Don't forget now," the silverette said before trotting up to the gate and pressing the button. There was a small buzz that sounded like it came from inside, and a few moments later, the gate opened, and Malik stepped out.

Malik looked terrible compared to how he looked several hours ago at school. His sandy hair was messed up and he had tear-stains coming from his dull purple eyes. His clothes were messed up and wrinkled, and he looked like he had lost some weight recently. The egyptian hikari was silent for a moment before answering.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked in a slightly confused voice, but he sounded more depressed than happy. Ryou thought of what to say, since he hadn't expected Malik to be so upset when they came to his house. He looked over at Yugi, who merely shrugged, and then he sighed. He had to figure it out on his own.

"We just wanted to hang out with you Malik-chan!" Ryou said with a wide smile. Yugi shook his head slowly, knowing that Malik would never fall for it. He knew what a bad actor Ryou could be at times. The egyptian hikari was silent for a little while before looking away sadly.

"If it's okay with you, Ry-chan, can we hang out another time? I just don't feel up to it today," Malik said with a sigh. Ryou gave a sad whine before nodding sadly and then smiling at Yugi, giving him the signal. Yugi smiled and glanced around until he spotted a small button on the inside of the gate.

"Oooh, what's this button do?" he asked with a smile, reaching forward to press the red button. Malik's purple eyes widened in terror as Yugi pressed the button.

"No, don't press that!" he shouted, but it was too late. As soon as the button was pressed, the ground shook, and then a bunch of metal sprinklers came up and started shooting water around in hysteric fashions. The water pressure tore up the ground and spat mud all over the gang. Everyone gave a shriek.

The fucking sprinkler had _exploded_!!

"AAAGH! HEAD FOR THE HOUSE!!" Malik hollered, covered his eyes from the mud and then racing for the house. Ryou squealed in terror and followed after his friend, ducking and dodging the flying mud, but some of it still managed to whack him and get him coated.

"Kyaa! Run away!" Yugi hollered, racing after Ryou and Malik while trying to avoid the mud, but it failed to work. The mud smashed into his body, coating him in brown mud and water, coating him in a casing of brown. Bakura squeaked and looked over at Yami.

"Run like Hell, Your Majesty!" he shouted in a taunting tone, but he was actually being fairly serious. None of them had expected the sprinklers to _explode_ like this. The plan was just to have the sprinklers run and get them wet, not splatter mud everywhere!

"Right behind ya, Tomb Robber!" Yami hollered, racing after the silverette yami, who was fleeing through the rain of mud, trying not to get attacked by the onslaught of mud and frozen water. The gang finally managed to slam open the door and fall inside in a pile, just as the sprinklers stopped squirting.

The gang laid on the ground in a muddy, wet pile, all panting for breath and struggling to stand and wipe water and mud from their eyes. Malik sat up and wiped mud from his purple eyes, shaking his head and then casting a look over at Yugi that read, 'You effing little idiot'.

"This is what happens when you don't listen!" he said before everyone, including him, errupted into a fit of laughter.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Gigantic Closet Area Within Malik's House..._

"Sorry about your sprinkler, Malik!" Ryou called from somewhere inside the large racks of clothing that took up one of the giant closets that Malik owned in his house. The sandy-haired hikari had already changed into his clothing and was sitting on a small chair in the closet, brushing the mud out of his sandy hair.

The outfit he was wearing was an oversized lace-like white top with longsleeves that fell to his thighs. The bottom of it was very lace-like with buttons on it, and underneath it was barely visible white shorts, revealing his long tan legs. Malik glanced around to see if anyone was done changing yet.

"Don't worry about it! Just find something dry to wear and take your time! I don't mind at all," Malik smiled warmly, even if Ryou couldn't see it. Yugi was searching through one of the racks of clothing, and Bakura had vanished somewhere deep inside in search for an outfit to wear. Yami was right next to Yugi, searching for something to wear that wasn't too simple or too over done.

Yugi gathered an outfit in his arms and then bolted for the nearest changing room so that Yami wouldn't get caught staring at him, like he enjoyed doing. Yami sighed in anger before going back and finding an outfit that reminded him of something egyptian, so he decided on that.

Taking the outfit in hand, Yami headed for another changing room and slowly entered it, shocked to find that Bakura hadn't taken refuge within it. Bakura was too busy still trying to pick out an outfit, and he was wondering what Ryou had chosen. Knowing his timid hikari, he'd pick something that revealed no skin at all.

Sighing in his day dream, Bakura decided on an outfit and took it off the rack before making his way to a changing room and stepping inside to change into the outfit. It surprised him that Malik had some many clothes, and some of them were cosplay outfits as well!

What a strange guy...

[Ryou's POV]

I stood before the mirror that rested in the changing room that was somehow deep inside the large closet in Malik's house. Jeez, this guy was rich or something to have a changing room in a closet and to have a closet that I could get LOST in! I mean, God! What are the odds!?

A pink blush of embarrassment creeped its way across my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. I would never be caught dead in something like this! Never in a million years would I, Ryou Bakura, ever be caught dead in an outfit such as this! Why Malik even _owned_ it was a mystery to me!!

But... I was desperate! I'd do _anything_ to make my friend smile again, even if it was for only a mere second. Just to see a smile on his face for the first time in a month would bring me joy, and I didn't care how embarrassed I was!

My pale fingers snaked around another accessory to add to my outfit, a black ribbon with a golden bell inside the center that when worn, rested right in the center of the throat. I shakingly tied the bell around my throat and gulped.

"I am soooo gonna regret this," I said in a simple tone before exhaling and pushing the door to the changing room open before stepping out and into the closet, but I wasn't out yet. I still had to make my way through the closet that never ended to find my friends!

Oh well, here I go...

[Normal POV]

Yugi stepped from the dressing room with a blush planted on his face. He was clothed in a tight pale blue top that bore short sleeves made of transparent material, and the bottom of his stomach was revealed. Yugi wore matching blue pants that cut off at his shins, and were loose and full of lace and some designs, and he looked very cute in it.

"Wow, Yugi-chan! You look adorable!" Malik said as Yugi twirled around a bit to show off the outfit he had donned. Yami emerged from the changing room that he had taken over, and was shocked to see his aibou in such an outfit. A blush creeped across his face, and Yugi was no better!

Yami had donned an outfit that was like a shorter version of an egyptian uniform. It had baggy blue pants that bore gold designs upon it, and the top was like that of a tight tunic with a silver clasp on the neck. Around his arms were some gold armbands and bracelets. Yugi blushed at the sight of his yami.

"Y-you look nice, Yami..." the star-haired boy whispered in a breathless voice, blushing and then turning his head away so that the egyptian yami wouldn't see him in such a flustered state. Yami blushed back and glanced away in embarrassment, just as Yugi had done.

"Y-you too, Aibou..." he whispered in an embarrassed voice. They both slowly looked at each other and then stared into each other's eyes lovingly, but were interrupted by a familiar scoff from behind the two of them.

"How strange and typical of you two! Making lovely dovey eyes and not doing anything else but that! How boooooring..." the voice stated. Yugi glanced over and gasped when he saw Bakura emerge from the changing room. Malik's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Now that's hot! Right there! Awesome, Bakura! Way to pick it out!" the sandy-haired egyptian hollered in joy. Bakura rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest and glanced away, a blush forming lightly on his face.

The spirit of the Sennen Ring had donned a very egyptian outfit, sort of similar to Yami's, only this one was a little more revealing. The thief wore baggy red pants with gold on them, and a deep navy sash rested at his hip, littered with gold designs.

He wore no top accept for a few snow-white bandages wrapped around his torso, and a matching red vest rested on his upper body. Around the thief's throat was a red choker collar with a gold bangle on it, and he had some gold beads in his hair.

"Shut up, Malik. It's just something I'm more comfortable wearing. I wasn't gonna dress up in your fricken skimpy cosplay outfits, now was I?" the silverette thief said with a scoff. Malik whined at the phrase, and Yugi started laughing while Yami stared at him. Suddenly, a new voice broke through the silence.

"I-is it okay to come out?" Ryou's voice called from inside the racks of clothing. Malik smiled and nodded, knowing that Ryou was watching from within the racks of clothing. With a loud sigh of preparation, Ryou stepped from the rack he was hidding in.

And everyone was speechless.

Ryou stood before the four people, wearing something that he would NEVER be caught dead in! He was clothed in a tight pale green camisole with spaghetti straps with tons of lace around the rim and straps. The camisole revealed quite a bit of Ryou's stomach, and he wore very short matching shorts that cut off at his thighs, revealing his long pale legs. Around the boy's throat was a black ribbon with a golden bell in the center.

Bakura was speechless, but he knew that his face had turned beet red at the sight of his hikari standing before him in such a fashion. Malik's eyes were sparkling, and Yugi was staring in amazement at his tall friend. Yami was smirking evilly at Bakura, knowing far well that the spirit couldn't control his hormones around Ryou. Especially in that outfit!

"NOW THAT'S HOT! AWESOME JOB, RYOU-CHAN!!!" Malik hollered before he tackled Ryou to the ground and started hugging him and musing over how awesome he looked, despite Ryou's constant complaints and protests of said actions.

Bakura also joined in on the tackling spree, which Ryou objected to very much. Yugi looked over at Malik, who was laughing and holding his friend close, laughing and cheering for him. The star-haired boy smiled happily.

_'Ryou's plan is working..._' he thought before he and Yami joined in on the embracing, which Ryou objected to even more than before, hollering about how unfair it was that he was being tackled like this and to let him up. But no one moved an inch!

They were having too much fun!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

"Okay, guys! We're gonna watch a horror movie!" Malik cheered as he threw his arms up into the air. Ryou whined at the mention of a scary movie, he wasn't a big fan of such things. Yugi shook his head while Yami and Bakura cheered.

"Okay! First thing is, we need popcorn! No movie is complete without popcorn! Got that?!" Malik called to everyone. The gang nodded, and then they all raced for the kitchen and grabbed bags of popcorn. Bakura placed a bag in the microwave and pushed a button before stepping back.

"What button did you press, 'Kura?" Ryou asked as he stepped up behind his yami. Bakura shrugged, to show that he didn't know, and then the microwave exploded open, sending popcorn everywhere. Ryou squealed in shock as everyone was pelted with yellow chunks of popcorn.

"AAGH!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!!" Yugi hollered, making a dive for the ground. Yami followed with a yell, followed by Bakura and Ryou squealing and diving face-first onto the ground as if a grenade had just exploded. Malik just twitched and shook his head.

"My poor microwave! Oh, how I loved thee! You were so young!" he called in a shakespearian tone before holding up several movies and going into the living room. He put the popcorn into a bowl and then picked a movie before popping it into the DVD player and then pressing play.

The five boys sat on the floor around the TV, all the lights shut off except for the light from the television. Ryou was shuddering in fear, his brown eyes wide with terror while Bakura was just watching the movie with fascination, his hands in the popcorn bowl.

Yami was holding Yugi tightly around the waist, while the hikari was buried deep in his yami's chest. Malik was watching the movie with happiness in his eyes, when eerie music started playing. The scene was quiet except for the music and several crunching sounds of leaves cracking.

Other than that, and eerie silence followed.

"Hey, young couple! Stop makin' out and start the car!!" Bakura shouted suddenly, throwing a wad of popcorn at the screen to try and get the attention of the couple. It didn't work, so Bakura just kept hollering insults at the televison. Malik threw a pillow at the tomb robber, which shut him up quite quickly.

Suddenly, the gory part of the movie occured, and blood spurted all over the screen. Ryou cried out in terror before diving into Bakura's chest, shuddering and clinging to him for dear life as if the creature would get him if he wasn't. Bakura laced his arms around his host as if to show him that nothing would hurt him since Bakura was here.

Malik laughed at the gory part, rolling on the floor while cackling wildly. Yami held onto his aibou for dear life, rocking him back and forth gently, showing Yugi that there was nothing to be afraid of. When the movie was over, Ryou gently pulled away from his yami.

"S-sorry about that..." the silverette whispered. Bakura smiled and yanked him back into the embrace, laughing at how cute Ryou was when he got scared. Yugi trembled slightly as he gently pulled away from his yami.

"I'm so glad that the movie is over now. It was so scary. T-that was such a scary killer with a chainsaw..." the star-haired boy whispered weakly, shuddering at the memory of the killer in the movie that they had just watched. Malik smiled.

"Nope. It was a scary killer with a chainsaw and a _HOOK_!!" the sandy-haired egyptian hollered as he pulled out a fake hook from behind his back. Yugi screamed loudly in horror, followed by Ryou screaming as well and diving into his yami's chest. Malik started cackling insanely and evilly. Yugi shuddered once more before glaring at his fellow hikari.

"That was NOT funny, Malik-chan!! You scared the crap out of us!!" he shouted with rage in his voice. Malik rolled on the floor laughing hysterically even more, throwing the hook away from himself so that it landed on the couch with a soft thump.

"Oh my God, you should have seen your _faces_! Ha ha! Priceless!!" Malik laughed even louder. Ryou glared at his friend before he started laughing once again. He was happy that his plan to cheer Malik up was working so far. Maybe Malik would survive the night without being sad anymore.

"Geez, now what? Should we just go and watch another movie or something?" Ryou asked the gang. Malik nodded quicly.

"As long as it isn't about a killer with a HOOK!!!!" he shouted, pulling out another hook, which made Ryou and Yugi scream like banshees once again and make a dive for the floor. Malik cracked up while Bakura and Yami rolled on the floor in laughter. Yugi glared playfully at Malik.

"I told you, dude! Not funny!!"

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside of Malik's Room..._

"Wow! This room is sooo big!!" Yugi mused in happiness as he spun around the room to show just how big it was with Yami laughing at how cute his aibou was. Malik rolled his purple eyes at the sight and then stared over at the two silverette boys, who were busy digging through Malik's CD collection.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Just try not to mess anything up while you're here. I don't wanna have to clean up anything later," the sandy-haired hikari said before plopping down stomach-first on his bed with a book. Bakura glanced back and rose to his feet before grabbing something large and chunky and placing it behind his back.

"Hey, Malik. Wanna know what I have to say to that statement?" the yami of the Sennen Ring asked with an evil smirk. Malik felt shivers run down his spin as he heard the words escape Bakura's lips, but he slowly glanced back and shuddered.

"W-what?" he asked in a scared voice. Suddenly, a large white pillow came from behind the tomb robber's back and smashed into Malik's head, sending him flying off the bed and onto the soft floor with a loud thud and a groan, only Bakura's laughter following.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Bakura hollered as the silverette cheered for himself in victory. Malik grabbed the pillow from off his bed and held it up high over his head before rushing at Bakura, smashing the white pillow into the tomb robber's head.

"How dare you!? Pay back time!!" he shouted with a slight laughter in his voice. Bakura pegged another pillow at Malik, but he dodged it and the pillow smashed Yami in the face. Yugi cackled at his yami, rolling on the floor in laughter as feathers fluttered everywhere.

"Oh, that's funny is it!?" Yami shouted in laughter before smashing a pillow against his aibou, making feathers fly everywhere. Malik squealed in terror as the pillow broke open and the feathers spilled out onto the floor, coating it like snow.

"Aah! How am I gonna explain that to Isis!? She'll kill me for this! You guys are dead!!" the sandy-haired hikari shouted before he pegged a pillow at Bakura, who squeaked and ducked as it sailed over his head. He believed that the pillow had merely hit the wall, but he was wrong.

Bakura glanced back and gasped as the saw that the pillow had hit Ryou in the head. The white-haired hikari was now standing with his head lowered, no emotions visible on his face, his brown eyes covered by his white bangs. Clutched in the hikari's hand was a pillow.

"SHIT!! RUN!!" Yugi hollered in terror. The rest of the group screamed and followed his example, running around somewhere in the room to avoid being hit with the pillow. Everyone knew that Ryou was the most _dangerous_ person to play against in a pillow fight. He was unbeatable!!

With a smirk on his face, Ryou raced into the scramble and started flinging the pillow around in an attempt to hit someone. Squeaks of fear and slight pain echoed from the mass of hysteria, and laughter followed afterwards.

"Okay! Ha! Okay, Ryou! I give, I give!!" Bakura hollered, scrambling away from the silverette. The others started laughing as Ryou didn't cease his attempts, and then more feathers went flying everywhere in the room.

"Okay! I surrender! Stop, Ryou!!" Malik laughed. The rest of the gang and Ryou collapsed onto the ground, all tired and laughing hysterically from the events that had just occured. It was definately a fun way to spend the night.

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later On..._

"Okay! I brought snacks, guys!" Malik said, kicking down the door and then walking into the room with a bunch of food. The gang was busy looking around Malik's room, searching through his stuff again, and everyone glanced over at the mention of food.

"Sweet!" Yami hollered in joy, but Yugi elbowed him in the stomach hard. Yugi knew exactly how Yami got after having sugar, and he didn't want to have to deal with his yami running around and picking fights with a sugar-high Bakura, who Ryou would scold for eternity afterwards. He still hadn't let Bakura live down the first sugar-high that he had.

"No, Yami! No sugar for you! You know how you get!" Yugi said in a stern voice. Yami whined.

"C'mon, Aibou! I neeeed sugar! I absolutely need to have my sugar! Please, Aibou?!" the star-haired yami begged, getting on his knees and hugging Yugi's legs. Yugi sighed and rolled his amethyst eyes before nodding, earning a happy squeal and a hug from his yami. Bakura cast a look at Ryou, who sighed and waved his hand at the bowl of food.

"Go crazy," he said with a sigh. Bakura cheered with joy before diving at the food and started stuffing it into his mouth. Yami dove for the food and started fighting over it with Bakura, trying to steal the stuff from the thief, which wasn't the best move in the world.

Ryou slowly picked up a piece of sugary candy and placed it into his mouth, savouring the taste before laying onto the ground. He took several more pieces before moaning with joy at the taste of sugar. Yugi followed the silverette's example and swallowed some sugar too, loving the taste.

Malik smiled, thinking that nothing bad was going to happen to his friends after eating a small amount of sugar.

---Several Moments Later---

"BAKURA!!! THE CABBAGE IS TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN!!!" Ryou screamed, running under the bed and scrambling around as he tried to hide from the fiendish 'cabbage'. Truth be told, the cabbage he was screaming about was actually a green pillow that Malik owned. Bakura spun around with wide eyes.

"Cabbage, you say?! Don't worry, Hikari! I'll kill it for ya!" the silverette yami hollered before running at the pillow and trying to beat it up. "Take that! And that! And some more of these! And that's for my hikari!" he hollered, punching the pillow. Malik rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"YAMI!!! I'M BLIND!!!" Yugi hollered with a scream of terror. Malik wheeled around in shock to see if his friend was all right, and he sighed in annoyance. Yugi was covering his eyes with his hands, screaming because he couldn't see. yami spun around in shock.

"NOOOO!!! AIBOU, NO!!!!" he wailed, obviously on a sugar high as well. Malik smacked his forehead before looking at Ryou, who was now rocking back and forth, humming a loud tune with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, show me the way to go home. EVERYBODY! I'm tired and I wanna go to bed! Just the girls now!" Ryou called, waiting for someone to sing. He got silence, so he sung again. "Just the guys now! Oh, show me the way to go home!" he sung loudly. Malik groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, come on guys! Sugar can't do this to you guys that easily, can it?!" Malik hollered. Suddenly, Bakura appeared behind the sandy-haired hikari and placed his hands under Malik's arms with a smirk on his face. Malik squeaked as Bakura moved his fingers, and Malik burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! B-B-Bakura, stop!! Ha ha!" Malik cackled as he was tickled, and he started tickling Bakura back. Bakura squeaked while laughing, and then he raced away from Malik, who then went and started tickling Ryou. Ryou squealed and then Yugi started tickling Yami, who started flailing with laughter.

"A-Aibou! Please stop!" he begged while laughing. Yami reached up and grabbed a piece of food from the bowl and then flung it to try and hit his aibou, but it missed and nailed Ryou in the side of the head, causing Ryou to freeze. The room feel silent and Ryou smirked at Yami.

"So, you wanna play like that, eh, Pharaoh?" the silverette hikari smirked evilly. Yami 'eep'ed and tried to scramble away, but he soon found that he was getting pelted by sugary food from Ryou pegging it. The rest of the gang joined before falling to the ground panting heavily. Malik lowered his head.

"You people... You come into my house, break my spirnkler, destroy my pillow, mess up my house...." he whispered while shuddering silently. The gang backed up slowly and then they prepared for Malik to get angry with them. They got ready for him to start yelling.

Suddenly, Malik started laughing.

"Geez, you guys are freaking hilarious! What kind of friends are you guys? Ha! I'm so glad that you guys are my friends!" Malik smiled happily, laughing happily with his friends, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Yugi smiled, happy that Malik was happy that they were friends.

Then everyone started up in fits of laughter.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

"Geez, all that energy built up and they just conk out so easily?" Malik said in disbelief as he put a blanket over Yami and Yugi, who were tangled around each other in a loving fashion, holding each other close as if there was no tomorrow while they slept. Ryou smiled as he placed a blanket over Bakura, who was asleep and sprawled out on the floor, snoring lightly.

"Yeah, this is typical for Bakura. He likes to _act_ all tough, but he's actually just a big teddy bear," the silverette laughed lightly. Bakura seemed to groan at the comment, but he merely rolled over and snorted slightly in his sleep, causing Ryou to laugh lightly once again. Malik rolled his eyes before laying on his bed with Ryou following after him.

"Geez. You guys just show up out of the blue and Yugi messed up my sprinkler, and then you guys ended up staying the night. How unexpected," Malik said in a hushed voice. The silverette laughed lightly and nervously. Had Malik caught on with their plan?

"So... Tell me the_ real_ reason you guys came over to see me. Why are you guys here?" Malik asked, staring into Ryou's brown eyes as if searching to see if he was lying. Ryou sighed deeply and then sat up on the bed and looked into his friend's purple eyes before smiling widely.

"Because none of us could stand to see you sad. We wanted to see you smile again, Malik-chan," the silverette smiled warmly. Malik blushed as tears of joy filled his eyes, and he soon found himself tackling and hugging his friend. Ryou hesitated for a millisecond, but then ended up embracing his friend back.

"There, there, Malik-chan... Don't cry, okay? We knew that you were upset about Marik, so we wanted to cheer you up..." Ryou stated with a smile. Malik smiled back and wiped his eyes before laying down on his bed.

"Thanks, Ry... That's all I could really ask for. I promise not to be depressed anymore, okay?" the sandy-haired boy stated. Ryou smiled warmly before he climbed off the bed and laid down on the floor next to Bakura. The silverette yami snaked his arm over Ryou's waist and pulled him close.

Ryou smiled back up at Malik and then sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Malik smiled at his friend and then laid against the bed, a smile placed on his lips, and then he too fell into a calm sleep.

A large smile on his lips...

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

Malik smiled and sat next to everyone, a smile placed on his lips. Ryou rubbed his eyes, using Bakura as a support while he tried to wake up. Yugi was helping Yami sit up, and they all stretched and yawned happily. Malik sighed and gave everyone a happy smile that they had all wanted to see for two months.

"I wanted to thank you guys for cheering me up last night. I really wasn't looking forward to spending a sleepless night crying my brains out, but then you guys came," the sandy-haired hikari said with a happy laugh. He then looked at the ceiling.

"I didn't expect you guys to stay all night, but when everything was going on, I didn't feel so lonely anymore. I'm glad you guys came here last night. I'm glad that you guys wanted to hang out with me," Malik said happily. Ryou smiled back and gave his friend a hug.

"We didn't want to see you sad anymore, Malik. We were worried about you, and we thought we'd come over and hang out with you to try and cheer you up," the silverette hikari said with a warm smile. Malik nodded and gave his friend a hug back before looking around at everyone else with a small laugh.

"And what's so funny, Hikari?"

Malik gasped in shock at the prescence of a new, yet very familiar, voice. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and surprise, and Malik trembled as tears of joy filled his purple eyes, his lips trembling as he tried to speak. Malik slowly turned and gasped.

"M-Marik..." he gasped, shuddering with happiness. Marik was standing behind his hikari, a wide smile on his face. Malik dove for his yami's chest, sobbing happily that his precious yami was home again. Marik hugged Malik back and smiled warmly.

"Hey there. Didn't miss me too badly, now did you?" he asked with a small laugh. Malik was too busy hugging him to notice the question. Marik looked down at the gang and nodded happily to them to show his appreciation.

"I want to thank you for taking care of him while I was gone. Thanks for making him happy, guys," the sandy-haired yami said gently. Ryou smiled and nodded once, while Yugi smiled warmly back and leaned back against Yami's chest with a smile.

"No problem. We'd do anything for Malik, right guys?" he asked. Ryou and Bakura nodded, followed by Yami as well. Malik blushed happily while still hugging Marik, knowing that he was in good hands with his friends by his side. Bakura smirked happily.

"No problem. Last night was fun. We really oughta do it again sometime," he said with a laugh, followed by everyone else. They really needed to have another night like they did last night again real soon. And this time...

Marik would be causing the trouble as well...

---

Me: There you have it!

Lucy: That was funny and so sweet at the end! I loved it!

Me: What was your favorite part, Lucy?

Lucy: The fashion show thing, the movie scene, and the fights probably! That was fun to write!

Me: I know! Please tell us what your favorite parts were and please review! More to come after this!


End file.
